


Christmas Cookies Gone Wrong

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Skye attempts to bake cookies for the holiday





	Christmas Cookies Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Damn it!" Skye whisper shouts under her breath as she pulls another burnt batch of cookies out of the oven, immediately dumping them into the nearby trash can already filled halfway with previous batches of extra crispy cookies.

She lets out a deep sigh as she sets the cookie sheet down on the counter next to the bowl containing her cookie dough.

She breathes in deeply through her nose, immediately regretting that decision when she winces at the strong aroma of burnt cookies wafting through her nose.

Carefully taking another deep breath, Skye steels herself and scoops another batch of cookies onto the tray, only after scraping off as much charred cookie bits as she can from the sheet.

Setting it inside the oven and setting the timer, she turns back toward the counter and assesses what dough she has left. Not quite enough for a full batch if she screws up the current one.

"Whoa. What the hell happened in here?"

Skye looks up from the counter to see her fiancé entering the kitchen, the dark tie around his neck loosened and the top few buttons of his dress shirt undone.

"I'm baking cookies," she tells him with narrowed eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

He gives her that same smile he always gives her as he moves closer. "No, I don't have a problem with it. It's just…this place looks a little bit like a war zone and you have flour all over you." He chuckles quietly as he brushes some flour off of her cheek.

Skye frowns. "Don't laugh at me, Grant."

"I'm sorry. But you look adorable right now." He leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, making her smile a little, and then pulls back to smile at her. "Honey, I love you, but you know you're not the best in the kitchen."

Skye sighs. "Yeah, I know." She straightens up a little. "I'm gonna go clean myself up. Can you keep an ear open in case the timer for the cookies goes off?"

He smiles and nods. "Yeah, of course."

"Great, thank you." She rises onto her toes and presses a quick kiss to his lips before moving out of the kitchen and down the hall toward their bedroom and bathroom.

She sighs when she gets a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. She really does have flour all over her, even in her hair. She doesn't even know how that was possible, but weirder things have been known to happen when she's in the kitchen. It's why she steers clear of it most of the time.

Taking a few minutes to herself she wipes off as much of the flour as she can from her face, hair, and clothing, as well as a few pieces of raw cookie dough that somehow got in her hair. That one actually surprises her a bit.

After wiping off the flour, she decides to just change her clothes completely, opting for a pair of her favorite sweat pants and one of Grant's old college t-shirts that is definitely her favorite if the fact that it always ends up in her dresser drawers is anything to go by.

Brushing out her hair and pulling it back up into a messy bun atop her head, she lets out a breath and looks at herself in the mirror one more time.

With a small nod, she turns off the light as she makes her way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

Her brows furrow in confusion at the smell emanating from the room as she gets closer, the fire alarm immediately going off as she sees smoke seeping through the cracks of the oven door. Her eyes go wide at the sound and she rushes further into the room, grabbing the fire extinguisher they keep under the sink.

Carefully pulling open the oven door after turning off the heat, she gasps at the sight of her cookies actually on fire. What the hell?

Aiming the extinguisher at the cookies, she pulls the pin and squeezes the trigger, sweeping the nozzle back and forth across the base of the flames.

Once the fire is put out, she bats at the alarm with a kitchen towel, the blaring noise soon going out, letting Skye fall back against the counter with a heavy sigh.

"Grant," she calls out once she gets her head together. "Grant, where the hell are you?"

A few seconds later, her fiancé comes sauntering into the kitchen, a little off kilter, with a crooked smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"What the hell happened? I asked you to take the cookies out when the timer went off. Why were they on fire? They were only in there for a few minutes, why the hell were they on fire?"

Grant's eyes go comically wide. "They were on fire? Are they okay?"

"No, idiot, they're not okay. They'll all covered in fire extinguisher foam." She frowns at the sight of the mess sitting on the oven rack. She looks back at her fiancé and furrows her brows. "Why were you in the living room? And why are you acting so weird?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not acting weird."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Skye narrows her eyes and takes a few steps toward Grant, eyeing him cautiously as she gets closer. "You're drunk," she accuses after a few seconds.

"No, I'm not drunk."

"Oh, yes you are. I've known you for years, Grant, I know when you're drunk, and right now you're drunk."

"I can't be drunk," he tells her.

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because I only had a little bit."

"A little bit of what?"

His nose scrunches up. "That weird looking drink in the fridge. I know it wasn't alcohol, though, so I can't be drunk."

Skye's eyes go wide at the realization. "You drank the eggnog? Babe, I put bourbon in that."

"You did?"

She nods. "Yeah. How did you not know that was eggnog?"

"We've never had eggnog in this house before."

"So you just go drinking a random drink that you found in the fridge?"

"It smelled really good."

Skye lets out a sigh and steps away from him, leaning against the still messy counter on her forearms. "And now today is going to completely suck. You're half-drunk off the eggnog, my cookies were  _on fire_ , and there's no way in hell I can get this kitchen cleaned up in time. I don't know why I thought this was going to turn out well. I'm screwed."

"Skye, honey, why are you making such a big deal out of this? They were just cookies. And it's not like I haven't been a little tipsy before."

She turns toward him, tears shining in her eyes and throwing her hands up in the air. "Because I wanted to impress her, okay? I wanted to impress your grandmother and prove to her that I'm good enough to be your wife."

Grant smiles softly at her, sobering up a little more at hearing her confession and takes a few small steps toward her. "Skye, you're being ridiculous."

"Grant…"

"I'm sorry. But you are. You don't need to try and impress Gramsy, she loves you."

She quirks a brow. "Does she, though? The first time I met her I was half naked in your bed. We were sixteen, Grant! And we hadn't even done anything to warrant the look she had on her face. And then I swear all the times after that she's had me under some kind of a microscope, just waiting for me to screw up so bad that she can point and laugh and say how she knew I wasn't going to be good for you. I want to prove her wrong."

Grant sighs and closes the small space between them, wrapping his arms around Skye's waist. "Honey, I love how much you want to impress Gramsy, I think it's nice. But at the end of the day, the only people whose opinions matter are you and me. We love each other and want to spend our lives together, so we're getting married. No one, not even Gramsy, can stand in the way of that. Do you hear me?"

Skye nods. "Yeah, I hear you. I just wanted today to be perfect."

"And it can still be perfect," he assures her. "So long as it's you, and me, and Gramsy, I think today is going to be a pretty good day."

Skye smiles up at him, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck. "You always know the right words to say."

He smiles back. "It's a gift."

Skye rises up a little higher to press her lips against his. "I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too."

The door bell ringing pulls the both of them out of their little world they'd been in, bringing them back into reality and the day ahead of them.

"Do you want me to get it?" Grant asks his fiancé.

Skye sighs, falling back onto her feet. She shakes her head. "No, I'll get it. Have to face the music sometime, right?"

Grant smiles and drops a kiss to her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

Skye just smiles at him before removing her arms from his neck and taking a deep breath as she turns toward the front of the small apartment.

Walking up to the door, Skye rests a hand on the door knob, taking a few slow, deep breathes to try and calm her nerves.

Pulling open the door, she plasters a smile on her face when she sees the older woman standing on the other side. "Hi, Gramsy. Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
